Yu Gi Oh! GX Destiny
by UnknownOriginal
Summary: This is my first story so go easy on me with the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Destiny**

**The Destiny begins!**

Jaden: I'm so tired...

Banner's spirit: Of course, we are in a desert!

Jaden: Your so lucky... You can't feel the heat because your a spirit.

Banner's spirit: Hehe...Huh...Wheres Pharaoh?

Jaden: -Panics-

Pharaoh: -Pass out-

Jaden: Over there!

Banner's spirit: It looks like Pharaoh passed out because of the heat...

Jaden: So I'm not the only one who is tired...-Puts Pharaoh inside his backpack-

Banner's spirit: Can you actually carry Pharaoh?

Jaden: Pharaoh lost a few pounds during the walk.

Banner's spirit: Now that you mention it, She does look a little more skinner.

Jaden: When people see me they would think I am crazy...

Banner's spirit: Why?

-1 minute pass-

Banner's spirit: Ohh! Because they think your talking to yourself! But basically your talking to me...

Jaden: But your a spirit...Only I can see you...

Banner's spirit: What about Jesse?

Jaden: Oh yeah, I forgot about him...Ugh this heat is messing with my memory!

Banner's spirit: Uh huh.

Jaden: We been walking for hours now...Sle...-Yawns- eep -Falls asleep-

Banner's spirit: -Panics- Jaden!

-A car drove by and stops near Jaden-

?: Jaden!

**DUN DUN DUNN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Destiny**

**Jaden's friends!**

Jaden: -Touch something soft- -Thinks: What is this?- -Opens one eye-

?: Hey guys! Jaden woke up!

Jaden: Jesse?

Jesse: Yup!

Jim: Howdy.

Axel: Hey Jaden.

Jaden: -Gets up- Wheres Pharaoh?

Jesse: -Moves away from a pet nest- Pharaoh was really thirsty!

Jaden: Of course! We were walking in a desert for days!

Jim: It must be super hot, compared to where we learned to duel.

Jaden: That reminds me, after I left what happened to Alexis and the others?

Jesse: Alexis is off studying in North Academy, Hasselberry is still learning how to duel, Syrus and Chazz is in the pro league.  
Jaden: Wow...How could everything change in just 2 days?

Jim: Life goes by very fast.

Jaden: So, What are you guys doing?

Axel: I'm doing missions.

Jim: Me and Jesse are helping Axel.

Jaden: That sounds fun!

Jesse: What are you doing?

Jaden: I was exploring the world, and dueling different kind of people.

Jesse: It looks like you didn't went that far.

Jaden: I guess so...

Jim: You can join us in our mission if you want.

Jesse: Yeah, we were going to North Academy.

Jaden: Why are you going there?

Axel: Since this is our first mission, Pegasus decided to give us a beginner mission.

Jaden: So whats the mission about?

Axel: People been disappearing every night, and its our job to find out whats up.

Jaden: Thats a beginner mission?

Jim: Yup, So are you in?

Jaden: Are you kidding? The mission sounds fun and we get to see Alexis, so of course!

Axel: But remember...We are only there for our mission!

Jaden: Aw, Come on can't we have some fun?

Jesse: Yeah come on! This is our first mission, might as well have some fun!

Axel: Fine...But we better get going before it get late.

Jim: I'll drive. -Goes to the front seat-

-Couple of hours later-

Jesse: Here is North Academy!

Jaden: Hey Jesse can you how us around? You are from North Academy.

Jesse: Sure!

-They go to the library-

Jaden: Wow your library is big...I wonder why Duel Academy didn't get a library...

?: Duel Academy had a library, you just never bother to go there.

Jaden: -Turns around-


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Destiny**

**Investigation**

Jaden: -Turns around- Hey Alexis!

Alexis: You look like you grown taller these past 2 days...

Jaden: -Glares at Jesse, Jim, and Axel- Thanks for noticing...

Alexis: So what brings you here?

Axel: We are on a mission...

Alexis: Whats the mission about?

Jaden: We are trying to figure out what happened to all the people that disappeared.

Alexis: I heard rumors of that before. If you lose to this person in a duel you become his/her slave.

Axel: They never mention anything about that in the description.

Alexis: I don't know if the information is true or not.

Jim: That explains a lot...

Alexis: What is that suppose to mean?

Jim: Uh...Nothing...

Axel: We should start investigating...Its getting dark...

Jaden: -Thinking- We should use someone as bait to get the dueler out and we get a chance to duel this person.

Axel: That could work...But we should investigate first...

Jesse: For now, We should keep this mission a secret...because anybody is a suspect.

Jim: Where should we start investigating?

Jaden: We should split up because this place is big!

Axel: Okay, We are going to be split up in groups of 2.

Jesse: Theres 5 of us...If you include Alexis.

Alexis: Yeah, I would like to help.

Axel: Okay, I'll go check around the North Academy, Jesse and Jim go check outside, Alexis and Jaden go check in rooms.

-Everybody says Okay and they start investigating-

Alexis: So what are you guys going to do after this mission if complete?

Jaden: I'm going where ever the wind takes me...I think the others are going to keep doing missions. What are you going to do?

Alexis: After I complete my studies, I might visit my brother.

Jaden: -Bends down to take a rest- -Looks at the ground and found a card- Hey lo- -Turns over- -Gasp- -Falls-


End file.
